1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mounting of semiconductor chips on a plastic substrate.
2. Related Art
It is conventional to package semiconductor chips (sometimes referred to as dies) by mounting a chip on a base member, with bonded wire connections between contact pads on the chip and contact pads on the base member. The contact pads on the base member are connected to leads, or other contact members, on the base. These in turn are used to mount the package onto a circuit board. Normally, a top member is attached to the base member around a peripherally extendig rim to form an enclosed package.
As the connections between chip and base member are made by wire connections, the contact pads on the chip are at the edges of the chip. This can cause some difficulties, and restrictions, concerning the circuit pattern on the chip.